


We Built These Walls With Our Own Fair Hands

by Canarianyellow



Series: An Ode to L'Manburg [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dream Smp, Early Mornings, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), just soft shit okay, l'manburg, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarianyellow/pseuds/Canarianyellow
Summary: An early morning in L'Manburg, with the whole gang. Nothing in the world beats waking up surrounded by people you care about. It was one of the best feelings, hands down.Or at least it was to Tubbo.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: An Ode to L'Manburg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931395
Comments: 13
Kudos: 334
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	We Built These Walls With Our Own Fair Hands

**Author's Note:**

> SO Wholesome Week amirite??? 
> 
> First Day: Cuddles!!!!  
> Decided to do something with the whole L'Manburg gang 
> 
> Will I manage to do every day?? Who knows Im a hectic person and have no sense of time and/or direction.  
> But it's fine because I got the first day down at least!! That's a hecking start! 
> 
> I'll just being doing little drabbles for these, hopefully no more than 600 words because I know me and I know if I even think about doing anything more than I will just keep writing. 
> 
> ALSO!!!! The title of the fic is indeed inspired by the love song "An Ode to L'Manburg" by beetlebug on youtube!!! It's an amazing song, and has such a nice sound and vibe to it!!! I highly recommend listening to it!!

The sun’s just barely breached the horizon when Tubbo cracks his eyes open, blearily blinking sleep away. He lifts his head slightly to look around, still half asleep. He’s outside, leaning against one of the redwoods. He must have fallen asleep while He can still see the stars peeking through the leaves as they faded away with the rising sun. It’s quiet, the breeze moving softly through the air. Everything is still shadowed by the moonlight, but there’s a soft yellow glow creeping over it all. The hotdog truck, still on fire, adds to the glowing gently in the near distance. He yawns and moves his hand to rub his eyes, startling slightly as a soft groan comes from beside him. 

Oh. He’s not alone. 

He looks over to see Tommy leaning slightly against his shoulder, head lolled back against the tree as he sleeps away. He looks down to see a blanket slightly draped over both of them, along with Jack’s sleeping body draped against both of their legs. He stares for a moment, blinking in surprise before he smiles at the sight of the two sleeping away against him. Tommy’s hat is in his lap, and Jack’s is crumpled up still on his head. He snickers, trying not to wake them. Fundy’s curled up on his other side, snoring softly right next to his ear. His tail swishes over the blanket, brushing against Jack’s nose and making him let out a small huffing noise. He grins, holding back laughter. 

“Good morning.” A soft voice whispers from the other side of Tommy. Niki’s smiling at him, peeking over from where she’s sitting beside a sleeping Wilbur, passed out against Tommy’s side. They have their own blanket- Niki has it right up to her chin as she leans against Wilbur. Her hair’s tied up, glasses on. 

“Morning.” he replies, giving her a small wave. He yawns again, trying to sit more upright without disturbing the others. “What are you all doing out here?” 

She blinks, looking at him as if the answer were obvious. She smiles, “You looked lonely.” There’s a giddy lilt to her voice as she replies. 

“Oh.” He blinks, taking a moment to register her answer before his whole face lit up. He let out a small, breathy laugh as he looked back at Tommy, then down to Jack. They’d all slept outside because he looked lonely. He feels his heart swell with that thought, making him grin uncontrollably. “Oh, okay.” He hums happily at the thought, leaning his head back against the tree to stare up at the sky as the dark blue changed to yellows and oranges. He can hear the birds beginning to wake up, chirping away to bring in the morning. 

“Thanks.” he whispers, earning a small laugh from Niki as she joined him in looking at the morning sky. 

“No problem, Tubbo.” She replies. 

He feels Tommy’s head come to rest further against his shoulder as he shifts in his sleep, mumbling something under his breath. He can’t keep the grin off his face as he watches the sunrise surrounded by his friends. He takes a deep breath and let his head come to rest against the top of Tommy’s. 

It really was a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> we kicking this wholesome week off real fast boys, full throttle into the soft fluff because that's my jam and all I care about. 
> 
> let me know what y'all think! or not, I guess that's okay as well.


End file.
